


Safe

by K1e1l1l1y2001



Category: Trc - Fandom, the raven cycle
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ronan centric, Violence, ronan and gansey friendship angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1e1l1l1y2001/pseuds/K1e1l1l1y2001
Summary: Ronan makes a huge mistake of hooking up with kavinsky this fic is the aftermath





	Safe

Ronan lightly stepped into Monmouth, making sure to close the door quietly behind him.

Usually when Ronan was out late making bad decisions he wore his self destruction loud and proud, slamming doors, dropping beer bottles and waking gansey. But Deep down in a place ronan only let himself explore on Sundays at noon, he knows he purposely woke him, letting him know he was home, that he was safe. 

But tonight ronan wanted to disappear. He didn't want to wake gansey, he didn't want to be safe, he didn't want to be seen. He didn't want to disappoint gansey more than he already has. 

Ronans phone buzzed, he froze. When out with friends who didn't have an interest in Welsh kings he brought his phone. These people don't care about ronan. But ronan knows gansey does, he doesn't show it but sometimes his actions scream it. His phone is to call gansey if he ever got himself into trouble. He wishes he'd called gansey two hours ago. 

Ronan eyes glance to ganseys door and then to his phone. 

Kavinsky: where'd you disappear to princess 

Fuck, fuck, fuck Ronans brain screams. He squeezes his hands into fists. "Kerah!" Ronan hears chainsaw screech, he rushes to his room and softly shuts his door. He kneels before chainsaws cage and starts into his companions eyes. "Shhh,shh" he whispers. His hands are shaking. He screwed up. 

Ronan finds the rest of his stash of beer under the bed and drinks himself into a dreamless sleep.

 

Chapter two 

Ronan stays holed up in his room as long as he can the following day, phone on silent, headphones on, music blaring. 

Ronans staring at the ceiling with his headphones so loud that he doesn't hear Adam calling to him at his bedroom door. Adam rolls his eyes at ronans headphones and walks up to him.  
Ronan feels hands on him, he panicked for a half second. 

How'd he get in, did gansey see him, fuck, fuck. 

"Ronan!" Adam shakes his shoulder, ronans removed his headphones staring at him.  
"The crews going to ninos, gansey says you haven't eaten all day, hes insisting you come" 

Ronan stares at him for a few seconds then his brain clicks into place and he simply nods once and Adam raises one eyebrow, but decides to leave Ronan to it. 

Ronan watches Adam leave and hugs his knees to his chest. Ronan wants to blame, even let's himself for a minute. 

Screw you adam. Screw your for making me fall for you without doing anything. Making me lonelier, making me turn to him, to kavinsky.

But then he stops himself, this is no ones fault but ronans. He got tipsy, he went to kavinsky, he let him look at him, let him touch him, enjoyed it even. 

Ronan pushes his thoughts to the side puts on his signature frown and walks out to Adam and the others. 

Gansey glances at him as he walks towards the group, "you alright man?" He asks, typical gansey concern.  
"Fucking peachy, dick" he grins and gansey sighs.

Chapter three

Ronans chewing on his leashes bracket in the backseat of the camero as they pull up to ninos. 

The others were discussing some weird new theory gansey has on glendower that Ronan doesn't find extremely interesting normally but especially not today. 

As gansey turns off the engine ronan feels eyes on him he turns to his left he spots Noah glaring at his neck. Ronans stomach drops, he puts a hand over his neck pretending to scratch it, Noah catches his eye, ronan opens the door and steps out of the car.

The others get out of the car and begin towards ninos, but Noah stand in front ronan. 

"Ronan..." he starts worryingly but he's interrupted by the sound of a car beeping. 

Ronans heart stops, Adam and gansey glance back at him and Noah , Noah looks to his side. His eyes meet a white Mitsubishi. 

Ronan heart is pounding, he walks up to kavinsky. Kavinskys window is down and he pushes up his sunglasses "hey babe, or do you prefer honey?" He mocks. 

Ronan clenches his fists he hears steps coming toward them. " last night was a mistake K, we shouldn't hangout again" he takes a deep breath to continue but kavinsky had stepped out of the car and is now in front of him.  
"Don't be like this sweetie pie, I finally get you to put out and now you want to leave, unlikely" he snarls.  
Ronan glares at him "fuck off kavinsky, I was lonely and you were there, nothing more" this clearly wasn't want k wanted to hear because then he grabbed Ronans wrist and gets up in his face.

Ronan hear a call in the distance "ronan?" He thinks its gansey.  
" you were lonely? How lonely do you'll think you'll be if you leave me, you finally have someone who sees you ronan the real you no matter how pathetic. You really want to go back to being ganseys dog while he spends all his time with trailer trash, all checking up on his charity project to make sure he's still breathing. You want to go back to being hopelessly in love with Henrietta trash who thinks your a dickhead that gansey feels sorry for!" Ronan feels his cigarette breath on his face, Noah's stand behind him "Ronan you know that's bullshit" he pleads. 

Ronan breaths out and then punches kavinsky In the face. 

Chapter 4  
Kavinsky shoves Ronan to the ground and wipes the blood of his face with the back of his hand. 

" I know you like it Rough but calm down we have an audience babe" he sneers. Ronan charges at kavinsky but Adam grabs him. Ronan stops he won't struggle against him, he won't hurt Adam. 

"...,not worth it Ronan let's go" gansey fades in and ronan turns to him, gansey stars back concerned but confused. 

Kavinsky chuckles to himself. "Well look who it is, trailer trash! Nice to see you, how's pops?" Adam releases Ronan and turns to kavinsky " fuck off kavinsky" 

"Wow Ronan you really know how to choose them huh? Very creative response, trailer trash!"

Adam frowns for a second then glances at Ronan. Kavinsky eyes the two and then slowly smirks. 

"Well, well, well Ronan I thought you'd approached him and he'd rejected you but wow! He doesn't even know does he? " Ronan starts for kavinsky but kavinsky pushes him back by the shoulder. 

" you're more of a coward than I thought honey. Haven't the guts to tell trailer trash your in love with him-"  
Ronan hears gansey mutter "fuck, Ronan..."  
"- so you come to me for some late night lovin', that's tragic Lynch"  
Ronans lip begins to shake he shoves kavinskys against his car and spits at him. 

" nice hickey by the way, was that from round one or round two?" Kavinsky yells after Ronan as he storms out of the ninos parking lot. 

-

Ronans really starting to hyperventilate now. He hadn't looked at Adam once since he'd kavinsky revealed his secret. Now Ronan really wanted to disappear. Ronan couldn't even keep that fact that he hooked up with k from gansey for a day. Shame was weighing him down and he slowed to a walk on the street across from ninos. Ronan sinks to his knees. He sits there for a few minutes. 

" Ronan, it's okay...." he hears a voice say to him as they hug him from his spot on the side walk. 

" I'm sorry gansey, I'm sorry You haven't fixed me, I'm sorry you haven't gotten the old Ronan back, I'm sorry I slept with-"  
"RONAN!" Gansey interrupts " it's okay, I don't care about that" he mutters " we all just want you to be okay" he lets Ronan go to kneel before him " I don't want the old Ronan back, I just want the current Ronan to be safe and happy.." Ronan looks up to meet ganseys eyes. He doesn't see any of ganseys masks he just sees gansey, complete and honest gansey. 

"Okay?" Gansey speak softly.  
He extends his hand to help Ronan up off the sidewalk.  
"Okay".


End file.
